<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake by sparklbunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431308">Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny'>sparklbunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mommy says let them eat cake. <br/>Eichi Tenshouin/His Mom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Tenshouin Eichi/Hibiki Wataru - Relationship, Tenshouin Eichi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ANOTHER REALLY SELF INDULGENT FIC wooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only sound to be heard in the stillness of the night was the door creaking open as the older woman crept into her son's bedroom. He'd been so busy lately with idol work she hadn't seen her precious son in so long. It was rude to make a queen wait. Mrs. Tenshouin pulled the blanket off her son very slowly as to not wake him. Eichi looked so peaceful sleeping like that, his father's handsome looks on full display. She licked her lips in a predatory nature before she carefully pulled down his pajama bottoms. His little cock sat there limp between his legs. What a lewd boy her son was, no underwear? She smiled at his boldness, maybe he was expecting that little long haired friend of his to sneak in. Too bad. Mommy wants attention instead. </p><p>She carefully climbed onto his bed and began to gently stroke him. His body reacted even in his sleep and his cock began to harden. It wasn't impressive, his father was bigger, but there was a certain charm in its smaller size. Mrs. Tenshouin carefully examined it before she took the whole thing in her mouth. She was a refined lady of course but her skills were renowned. Just beginning to suck on it caused Eichi to moan loudly in his sleep. It's a good thing his medicine made him so tired she didn't want him to wake up, not yet atleast. She continued to suck and lick her son's cock until it rested completely hard in her mouth. She greedily licked up the precum that dripped from the tip before she got up off of him. She stopped and looked at her sleeping son once again, he was so beautiful and perfect. Eichi was the perfect Tenshouin. She wanted, no, she needed him inside her right now filling her up maybe even breeding her. The thought made a slight moan drip from her lips, a full blooded Tenshouin like that would be beautiful. She discarded her robe gracefully leaving her in only a silk negligee that barely reached her thighs. Easy access of course.</p><p>She straddled her son holding him directly below her entrance before she took the plunge and dropped her hips onto him. He filled her completely so quickly and so easily all she could do was groan. Underneath her hands she felt Eichi let out a moan of his own. What a good boy, he knows how good mommy feels around him. She picked herself up again and dropped herself on his cock with a satisfying smack of their skin. Mother and son becoming one was oh so beautiful. She began to fuck herself on his cock as hard as she could not caring anymore if it woke him up. The room filled with their skin slapping and her loud moaning. Everyone in the house knew what mommy was doing and that excited her even more. She moved her hands to her breasts and began to squeeze the B cups roughly. Her fingers grabbed one of her nipples and she pinched it roughly. She loved it rough and only she could ever give it to herself properly. She could feel Eichi's cock twitching inside of her, he was going to fill her with his seed. She thought back to that perfect Tenshouin that would come from their breeding and she began to fuck herself harder not caring for anything but milking her son dry with her cunt. God she was getting close too, she might cum too at this rate. Well... She spoke to soon as she felt her son release inside of her followed by a sleepy "Mother?". Oh no, she'd been caught. Mrs. Tenshouin laughed looking down at her tired, flustered son who had confusion on his face. </p><p>"Again mother? How many times do I have to tell you no..." </p><p>"It's too late Ei-chan." A giggle left her lips, she felt like a school girl now looking at him like this. She pulled herself off of him and some of his cum began to drip out but she pushed it back in with a moan. Eichi's eyes were wide staring at his mother now dripping his cum. </p><p>"But~ If you're really so worried, well let them eat cake as they say." She moved closer to him until her pussy hovered in front of his face. Eichi looked at her for only a second before shoving his face into his mother's cunt. His tongue was clumsy and so inexperienced but it got the job done. He lapped at her clit first before he slid his tongue inside her still wet hole. She was gushing on his face almost immediately as one of her hands dug into his hair to pull him closer. </p><p>"Mommy feels so good Ei-chan. You're such a good boy." She purred as his tongue tried desperately to scrape out his own cum. It was a race against time to get all his cum out of her before she came and sucked it all inside her. He was losing too, she had begun to hump his face as his tongue accidentally pushed against her g-spot. </p><p>"Fuck that's it baby." She pushed his head back into his pillow and began to grind his face. "Clean mommy nice and good." </p><p>It was hard for Eichi to breathe with his mother's weight on him, even harder to swallow. How unfortunate it was that she threw her head back and came all over his face. Her pussy gushed and she moaned louder than before. She rode it out too, still grinding against her son's face until she felt sore. Finally exhausted she pulled away a wicked smile on her face as she looked at her panting son. </p><p>"Better luck next time~" She said before slipping out of the room as quickly as she had arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>